Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for processing cardless transactions at automated teller devices.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and such customers continue demand more convenient and functional ways of interacting with such organizations. For example, customers of financial institutions continue to demand more convenient and functional ways of viewing their financial account information, conducting transactions, and/or otherwise accessing their financial accounts that may be maintained by their financial institutions.
As financial institutions provide customers with new, convenient, and functional ways of accessing their financial accounts, and as customers increasingly take advantage of these options, it may be increasingly important to ensure the safety and security of customer information, financial account information, and/or other information that may be made more accessible. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to provide customers and/or other authorized users with efficient, easy to use, and convenient access to financial accounts, while also ensuring the security of such financial accounts and/or the information that may be associated with such financial accounts and pursuing ever greater levels of security for such accounts and/or information.